Explosion
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Samifer, titre imaginatif. Anna a réussit à disperser Sam en millions de cellules dans l'Univers. Et Lucifer le cherche, le cherche. / Court OS.


Je sais, j'ai pas d'idées de titre.

Je sais, je poste frénétiquement, mais c'est pour compenser des semaines sans écrire. Sincèrement, le lycée, c'est plus fatiguant que prévu.

Ca devrait être tout pour le moment, je le jure. Dédié à **Nuity**. Luv on ya dear.

* * *

><p>Quand Sam a explosé, quand ses cellules se sont divisées pour se perdre aux quatre coins de l'Univers, Anna n'a pas souri. Elle n'a ressenti ni bonheur, si satisfaction. Un vague pincement dans le cœur de son véhicule, peut-être. Un frisson, un froid terrible. Une gouttelette sur sa joue qui a roulé lentement sur la peau, qui s'est écrasée sur ses vêtements. Une gouttelette dont l'Histoire ne se souviendra pas, quand bien même son importance fut capitale, d'un simple point de vue psychologique. D'un simple point de vue humain. Michael était arrivé un peu trop tard et quand la main de John Winchester s'est posée sur son front, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a rien ressenti, pas vraiment. Seul un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres, entre tristesse et contentement. Anna aimait beaucoup son frère, après tout. Son grand frère. Celui de tout un Paradis démantelé, disloqué. Qui s'est éloigné de Dieu. Mais Anna, sans jamais trop l'avouer, pensait toujours à « son » grand frère. Tant pis pour le reste.<p>

Les cendres se sont envolées sous les yeux d'un autre aîné. Et le regard d'un autre cadet s'est embué de larmes qui n'ont pas coulées. Pleurer est un réflexe humain, n'est-ce pas ? Et Lucifer ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de stupidités. Lucifer ne s'abaisserait jamais à un sentimentalisme niais qui lui rappelle désagréablement les ménagères les plus insipides qu'a à offrir l'espèce humaine. Pire : Lucifer ne s'abaisserait jamais à observer, quelques instants, quelques secondes, les souvenirs de son véhicule en décrépitude. A regarder, presque fasciné, la vie qu'il a mené avec sa femme, son enfant. Le Roi de l'Enfer – n'était-il pas cela, rien que cela, pour ces infâmes créatures qui peuplent la dernière, la plus belle Création de son Père ? – n'éprouvait en rien une sorte de quelconque pitié, une étrange tendresse pour l'humain qu'il habitait. Il songea toutefois, peut-être, qui sait –sûrement pas lui- que Nick reverrait sa famille, là-haut. Peut-être parce qu'il ne ment pas puisqu'il n'en a pas l'utilité, puisque tous ses frères diront qu'il ne sait pas mentir, peut-être parce qu'il s'y était attaché, un peu.

Qu'importe. Un travail plus urgent que quelques stupides états d'âme – quelle âme ? – l'attendait. Il promettait d'être long mais Lucifer n'avait-il pas l'éternité devant lui ? Et peut-être plus, sans doute bien plus. Lucifer chercha avec plus de ferveur que son cadet dans sa quête insensée de retrouver leur Père. Quelques cellules cachées là, d'autres dissimulées par ici. Reconstituer, sans se préoccuper des années qui passaient – les Archanges n'auront qu'à distordre le Temps, encore – le corps de son véritable véhicule. Sans se préoccuper de la triste apparence du sien. Reconstruire lentement Sam. Lui parler doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'entendait rien. Le jeune homme n'a jamais été un humain comme un autre et, pour cette raison, Lucifer ne le détestait pas. Pas trop. Parfois, l'Etoile Déchue pense que Sam est le pire individu de cette Terre. Peut-être parce qu'il s'est laissé explosé par Anna, peut-être parce qu'il était dur de le réparer. Peut-être parce qu'haïr est toujours plus simple.

Peut-être parce que Sam lui ressemblait et que Lucifer n'a jamais été capable de s'apprécier.

OoO

La Cage est un endroit froid. Lucifer frissonnait rien que de penser au contraste saisissant entre les flammes, venues embrasser les âmes hurlantes et chérir la chair brûlée, et le gel qui recouvraient ses plumes, s'infiltraient dans les entailles causées par les coups de Michael le jour de la Chute. Parfois, l'ancien Archange fermait les yeux pour se souvenir. Il aimait son grand frère plus que de raison, plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. Plus qu'il n'était permis à un Archange d'aimer, à vrai dire. Peut-être les Humains étaient-ils une punition pour cette passion trop violente, plus brûlante que les feux de la fosse ? Peut-être. Plus le temps passe, plus Lucifer pensait que oui. Mais désormais, Michael était mort. L'amour avec.

Tout est mort le jour où un bruit métallique, lourd de sens plus que d'un poids quelconque, a résonné au Paradis comme en Enfer.

Son attention se reporta sur Sam. Combien d'années ont bien pu passer ? Sans doute s'occupait-il de son véhicule depuis quelques éternités. Etrangement, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si déplaisante. Nick mourrait. Bientôt, il exploserait à son tour. Milliards de cellules qui se disperseraient dans l'Univers, bientôt. Au moins, Sam n'aurait-il rien à craindre de la véritable forme de Lucifer. Après tout, il n'avait ni regard, ni oreilles. Rien. Lucifer s'imagina le tenir entre sa main, doucement. Il ne serait qu'un point noir au creux de sa paume – même moins que ça, moins que rien. Mais plus important que n'importe quelle autre personne, créature, chose, morceau au monde. Morceau au monde. Il serait Sam, le Sam le plus important de tout l'Univers. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule, mais mis-à-part « Sam », il n'existait guère de mot – du moins, pas à la connaissance de Lucifer – pour résumer bien son vaisseau.

Peut-être parce que Samuel Winchester ne pouvait être résumé.

Peut-être, oui.

OoO

Nick est mort.

Est-ce que cet état, de fait, l'a ému ? Lucifer l'ignorait. Maintenant se trouvait dans un coin de la galaxie, perdu entre quelques étoiles – cousines, sœurs proches peut-être – qui l'éclairaient, un Archange, géant lumineux armé de plusieurs bras et de trop d'yeux. Ses mouvements sont lents, imprécis. Il s'était habitué à son véhicule, habitué à être un peu _humain_. Et cette pensée, répugnante, abjecte, lui donna quelques instants une envie brûlante d'envoyer valser Sam, de laisser se dérouler l'Apocalypse sur la Terre qu'il apercevait, plus loin. De partir, de se sauver comme l'avait fait leur Père, plus tôt. Lucifer pensait souvent à Lui et, paradoxalement, s'en souvenait finalement très peu. A vrai dire, il ne demeure presque rien de ce qu'Il fut. Lucifer n'était même plus sûr de L'aimer encore.

A vrai dire, l'Archange n'était sûr de rien. Il berça lentement le corps du Winchester qui se trouvait au creux de sa paume. De toute sa hauteur, il ne distinguait d'une vague tache noirâtre et s'approcha, lentement.

Il ne lui manquait plus tant de choses que cela. Un bras, une tête. Il se demanda un instant si les cheveux de Sam avaient été aussi dispersés dans l'Univers.

Et cette pensée arracha au Porteur de Lumière un grand rire qui résonna, longtemps.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait quelque chose comme ça ?

OoO

Lucifer ignorait depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il réparait Sam. Mais depuis très, très longtemps.

Quelques étoiles, ça et là, s'étaient éteintes. Et, à Sam, il ne manquait que quelques doigts, des yeux et une bouche. Bientôt, l'humain retournerait parmi les siens. Et, bientôt, l'Apocalypse reprendrait.

Etrangement, cette pensée attristait Lucifer. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Lucifer est égoïste.

Ce n'est pas nouveau. Il serrait un corps entre les doigts d'une de ses mains, doucement, pour ne pas l'écraser. Sam est complet. Et lui n'arrive pas à le lâcher. Pas après tant d'éternités passées à le reconstruire.

Lucifer a froid.


End file.
